Move In Day
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: The title says it all? Sebastian and Blaine are engaged, done college, and moving out to upstate New York. (The prompt was from seblaine week 2013- living together)


Blaine used his knee and one leg to keep the large box from falling as he used the other hand to unlock the door. For the first time, he was unlocking the door to his house. He grinned as he took the box back into both hands and walked into the living room. He then placed the box onto the floor and collapsed.

"Get up, lazy. We still have the rest of the truck to unload," Sebastian chuckled, following his fiancé with another box. He dropped the box and gently nudged Blaine with his foot.

Blaine sighed, "Bas. I'm tired. We've been driving forever. And since when it this hot in upstate New York? I thought this was the cold part of the state."

"It's mid-August, Blaine. Of course it's hot." Sebastian laughed, still nudging Blaine. "Get up and help me. That way we'll have more time to break in the new house, eh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Bas. It's too hot and I'm too tired to even think of that," Blaine said with a groan.

Sebastian chuckled and slowly sat down on the floor next to his fiancé. "Blaine, c'mon, baby. We just have to bring the boxes in."

Blaine grinned and rolled onto his side. He pulled Sebastian down so that he was lying down. "C'mon. Can't we just cuddle?"

Sebastian kissed Blaine gently before sitting up abruptly, bringing Blaine with him. "Nope. Absolutely not. Help."

Blaine groaned, but got up with Sebastian. The two of them suffered through the heat and the pains of carrying every one of their personal items from a truck into their new home. Finally, Blaine was closing and locking their front door for the first time. He looked to Sebastian, who was starting to unpack a box in the living room and giggled. He ran to his fiancé and tackled him.

Sebastian laughed in surprise but caught Blaine, holding him tightly.

"Bas, we're home. _Our _home." Blaine said in a whisper, placing his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Our home," Sebastian whispered back, leaning a little closer to Blaine. The two of them kissed gently and sweetly.

Blaine pulled away to yawn quietly. Sebastian chuckled and shifted so he could lift Blaine up. Blaine let out a happy squeak but wrapped his legs around Sebastian, holding on tightly.

"Tired?" Sebastian said with a grin, walking them slowly to their new bedroom.

"Exhausted," Blaine answered, smiling softly as he buried his head in Sebastian's neck.

"Fine. We'll go to bed now. And tomorrow we'll do the unpacking. Plus, we'll have sex in every room." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed and kissed Sebastian's neck sweetly. "Even the closets?"

"Maybe not them," Sebastian laughed, slowly placing Blaine on the bed. "But possibly against the doors of them?"

"Sounds good," Blaine hummed happily with a nod.

Sebastian grinned and crawled onto the bed with Blaine. They both laid over the blankets, because it was too hot to be under them, but they cuddled closely, regardless of the heat. It was never too hot to cuddle.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, closing his eyes again.

"I love you too. Goodnight," Sebastian whispered.

And the two of them went silent. Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. It took only a few more minutes for Blaine to fall asleep. Sebastian followed him shortly thereafter. They slept soundly and closely throughout the night, neither of them having any issues with being in the new house.

The next morning, Blaine woke up first. He smiled and woke Sebastian with a kiss. "Good morning, handsome." Sebastian grumbled and rolled over. He was always less tired than Blaine at night, but he was horrible in the morning. Blaine just giggled and kissed the back of Sebastian's neck. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Sebastian groaned. "Why don't you let me sleep?"

"Because it's time to have our very first breakfast in our very first house together," Blaine giggled, kissing the back of Sebastian's neck again.

Sebastian slowly smiled and rolled over to face Blaine. He gave him a gentle kiss. "Morning."

"Morning," Blaine chirped happily. He pulled away and sat up. He nearly jumped off of the bed. Sebastian pouted, but Blaine ignored him. He took a box labeled _Bathroom_ and opened it. He dug through it before throwing Sebastian's toothbrush on the bed. He then headed stood up straight it his own toothbrush, tooth paste, and a hairbrush. "Hurry up. I'm gonna try to throw breakfast together."

Sebastian laughed. "Do we even have any food?"

"We'll see," Blaine said with a shrug.

Sebastian closed his eyes again. By the time Blaine's teeth and hair were brushed, Sebastian was asleep again. He rolled his eyes. He went downstairs to discover, they did not have any food to make breakfast with. He went out and came back with breakfast sandwiches and coffee from Wawa. He ran up to the bedroom. He placed the sandwiches and coffee on one of the boxes next to the bed and poked at Sebastian. "Wakey wakey."

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes again, smiling. He was glad to have gotten even a little extra sleep. He sat up and stretched out before inhaling deeply. "Breakfast."

Blaine grinned and nodded, handing a sandwich to Sebastian. "I cheated a little."

"It's a perfect first breakfast," Sebastian hummed.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him gently. The two of them ate and drank their coffee. Sebastian ate slowly. Soon enough, they were started on unpacking. By the end of the day, they were exhausted, overheated, and hungry for an actually homemade meal, but the house was really starting to look like a home. Their home. It was perfect. It made them both think about the rest of their lives, which they planned on spending together. Neither of them would be happy with anything but that.


End file.
